Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to processes for the chemical synthesis of sialyl Lewis.sup.x -Y compounds where Y is --OH, --NHR, --SH, --SR and --OR and R is an aglycon of at least one carbon atom. In particular, this invention is directed to a convergent synthesis of sialyl Lewis.sup.x -Y compounds by the assembly of two disaccharide pairs and subsequent coupling of these pairs into sialyl Lewis.sup.x -Y.
Also disclosed are several novel compounds related to sialyl Lewis.sup.x -Y including 8-methoxycarbonyloctyl (5-acetamido-3,5-di-deoxy-.alpha.-D-glycero-D-galacto-2-nonulopyranosyloni c acid) -(2.fwdarw.3)-O-.beta.-galactopyranosyl-(1.fwdarw.4)-O-[.alpha.-L-fucopyra nosyl-(1.fwdarw.3-O-]-2-benzamido-2-deoxy-.beta.-D-glucopyranoside.